


Glimpses of Galadriel

by lindahoyland



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindahoyland/pseuds/lindahoyland
Summary: A few moments in Galadriel's long Life.





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt: “A person whose head is bowed and whose eyes are heavy cannot look at the light.”~ Christine de Pisan 

Format: Ficlet 

Genre: Angst 

Rating: G 

Warnings: None 

Characters: Galadriel 

Pairings: Aragorn/Arwen

Galadriel slowly turned the key in the chest and took out the jewel. Its green light glittered and shimmered across her hand. It was a beautiful thing, the Elessar, as was everything made by the hands of the skilled Elven craftsmen of old. The very light of the sun was contained within the crystal. 

Galadriel sighed. They were all gone now; Enerdhil , Celebrimbor and the other masters of old. Vanished like the mists through long centuries of war and darkness. Darkness that been unleashed with the destruction of the Two Trees. 

Often she wondered how different her life might have been had Melkor not destroyed the Two Trees. When she closed her eyes, she could still see their glorious light, a light so different from that given now by the sun and moon. 

If the Trees still stood, she doubted that she would have been moved to seek adventure in Middle-earth. Fëanor who had led them hence, had ever been a troublemaker. She did not regret refusing him a strand of her hair. He always presumed too much. She had no love for him, yet she grieved the passing of his skills with his death. 

Maybe, though, the crafting of jewels such as the Silmarils, was hubris for any save the Powers. The one that yet survived now gave light to all from Eärendil's craft. Maybe that was how it should be? 

She looked again at the Elessar. It had been hidden away for too long. Maybe, if they survived the coming war, this jewel and he who was destined to bear it, might bring much-needed healing to the land. 

Ere he departed from her realm, she would place it in his hand. It would enhance the latent powers within Eärendil's scion and give him hope that the reward he yearned for above all else would be his. 

Galadriel sighed and tears pricked her eyes. It should not have been she who handed him the bride gift, but her daughter. Celebrian, her beloved only child, so cruelly used by Sauron's minions that she had left the shores of Middle-earth. What would her daughter have made of Arwen's choice of husband? Galadriel hoped only that she could comfort her and make her understand once they were reunited. 

Love was a strange thing. Arwen had had her pick of Elven kind, yet only one of the Second Born had stirred her heart. Not for the first time, Galadriel wondered if she had been wise to encourage the match. She believed it was fated to be and only a fool tries to prevent what must be. 

Her friendship with Melian had taught her many things not least the influence of the Powers beyond what the eye might perceive. She missed Melian. So many she had known and loved were now far across the sundering seas. 

Aragorn's heart was one of the noblest she had ever perceived in either Man or Elf, though. Arwen's joy might be brief, but she had chosen well and through her and Aragorn, some trace of the glories of old might yet linger in Middle-earth. 

Galadriel wiped a tear from her eyes. Darkness was gathering all around them. Even if Frodo succeeded in his mission there would be little joy ahead for her. Nenya's power would wane and the realm she had worked so hard to build would fade away without its craft. 

And yet, she foresaw that there might yet be light ahead, if not for her, for her beloved granddaughter. She must hold her head high and seek that light. 

Today, Aragorn would have the Elessar with her blessing. The one time Eagle of the Star would bear the green jewel in its eagle setting. 

The gem caught the sun's rays and sparkled. Maybe it was a sign. Dawn would break even after the longest night of sorrow. Galadriel walked out into a sunlit glade, her hair sparkling like molten gold.


	2. All that Remains

Title: All that Remains

Author Name: Linda Hoyland

Prompt: Tolkien's stories frequently feature cities, dynasties, or entire groups of people who rise and then fall in importance. Write or create art about a place or group that is no longer important.

Summary: Galadriel reflects on the passing of the ages.

Rating: PG

Beta: none

Author's Notes: 500 word FLF

Galadriel walked slowly past the Mallorns for the last time. The trees were fairer still in the Blessed Realm, but she would miss the kingdom that she and Celeborn had so lovingly created together.

She knew full well that she ought never to have left the Utmost West, but in her youth, her heart had yearned for adventure and glory. She could not regret her time here, though.

Now the One Ring was no more, Nenya's power had faded. Galadriel felt weary of heart. Her great strength faded, together with the enchantment of her realm. The sea longing now tormented her night and day. It was time to sail. She yearned to hold Celebrian in her arms again, though she dreaded telling her that none of her children had accompanied her on the ship. Together with Elrond, she would have to tell her of Arwen's choice and that Elladan and Elrohir had not yet decided.

Galadriel wished she could stay a little longer to see how her beloved granddaughter fared in the world of Men. She would have liked to have held one of the babes that would surely be born to her in her arms. She wondered if any of Arwen's children would resemble Celebrian with her glorious silver hair.

She was glad that Celeborn had agreed to remain in Middle-earth for a time for Arwen's sake. Galadriel knew that Aragorn would be the most loving husband to her granddaughter, but Arwen needed some of her own kinsfolk nearby too. There were some things that only they could understand, that not even the most Elvish of Men could comprehend. She would miss him, but it would be worth a brief parting to learn of any children that might be born to Arwen.

Arwen had chosen a strange doom indeed. Sometimes, Galadriel wondered if she had been right to encourage Aragorn to woo her granddaughter, but in her heart, she knew it had to be. No other heart could have loved Arwen so, unless it were her own!

Galadriel sighed deeply. This was now a world of Men, not Elves. Once the glorious elvish kingdoms had filled Middle-earth. Now very little remained of them. Lothlórien would soon be deserted and forgotten. Only Thranduil's Kingdom, Rivendell, and Legolas' new colony in Ithilien yet remained. Galadriel could foresee a time when no Elves at all remained in Middle-earth. The glory of her people had diminished and was fast fading.

Throughout her long life, she knew it was ever thus, that kingdoms rose and fell. Her heart was still filled with sadness, though. Then she thought of Arwen, glowing with happiness on her wedding day and an old prophecy came into her mind "Never shall that line fail, though the years may lengthen beyond count."She was filled with foresight. Her mind's eye perceived Aragorn and Arwen's descendants across years without count.

Yes, The Elves were fading but through Arwen, a trace of Elven magic would forever remain within the world of Men.


End file.
